From Falling to Flying
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: The Prequeal to In The Arms of An Angel. Ever wonder how Seiya Yamuko (aka Yami) turned into a killer and became a Warui angel? This is the story of Seiya's past life and how his life changed from good to evil, evil to good. Yaoi (male X male) fic! Ch2 Up
1. Prologue

From Falling to Flying  
  
By: Kitty-Ryuuichi  
  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/almighty_chibi_chan/enter_page.html  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mama..please calm down.."  
  
Little Seiya Yamuko was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen and staring at his mother. Seiya is ten years old, and he is holding his favorite teddy bear in his arms. It is a summer night but it felt like winter came early. The room was cold, so cold that Seiya cold see his and his mother's breath.  
  
"Mama..why are you so afraid of me.?"  
  
His mother, Akino Yamuko, is sitting on the floor grasping her head while rocking back and forth. A cigarette is in her mouth but it is unlit. His mother had a mental illness where she would think Seiya is an angel then accuse him of being a demon out to destroy the world.  
  
Seiya's father left his mother years ago after a huge fight. He left Seiya with Akino and married another women. His father couldn't stand living with her because of her mental illness. It was a stupid mistake for him to do so.  
  
"Stay away from me.." Seiya heard his mother whisper.  
  
"Mama..it's me.." the little boy pleaded as he placed his bare feet on the stone cold floor of the kitchen. "I'm your son, Seiya. Your one and only. Don't you love me?"  
  
His mother didn't move as Seiya approached her. But when he got close and started to reach out for her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  
  
Seiya's eyes widened as he was pulled into his mother's embrace. He looked up to her face as she stared down at him with crazed blood red eyes.  
  
"Your not my son..you are a demon in the body of my son. Give him back to me!"  
  
Seiya's eyes were bulging when his mother opened the cupboard and lifted a long kitchen knife out of it.  
  
"Mama.." whimpered Seiya as tears flooded his eyes.  
  
"I could sense that you were going to be a demon," said his mother. "My tarot cards told me so. I read my future while pregnant with you and the cards told me that something terrible would happen to me. They were right, I bared a demon!"  
  
Seiya struggled helplessly against his mother but she held him tightly while a twisted grin formed on her beautiful features; Seiya always believed that his mother was an angel because she was so delicate and graceful.  
  
"The cards told me I had to fight away the evil and that is what I am going to do!"  
  
"Mama! NO!"  
  
Seiya screamed loudly as his mother lifted up the knife high into the air. Then Seiya heard a gun shot. His eyes opened when he felt his mother release him, and the rush of wind as he fell backwards.  
  
His eyes were huge as he saw blood splashing from the wound on his mother's hand. The knife in her hand fell to the ground with a clang.  
  
"Mrs. Yamuko, you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder," said a police officer. It turns out that a neighbor had seen Seiya's mother hitting him earlier when he wanted a hug. The neighbor called the police and they arrived just in time.  
  
"No!" screamed Akino. "You don't understand!" She looked over at Seiya's direction and pointed a long slender finger at him. "He is a demon! A DEMON! He must be destroyed!"  
  
"Mama.Mama.." cried Seiya. A women police officer wrapped a blanket around Seiya and carried him out of the house while two male officers tackled Akino Yamuko and strapped her into a white jacket.  
  
"It's alright little one," said the women officer. "Your mother is ill and needs some time in a hospital. We'll find someone to take care of you until your mother gets better."  
  
Seiya's home was flooding with spectators, reports, police cars, and an ambulance. Seiya clutched the women's uniform shirt in fear from the noises and the gockers.  
  
"Let me go!" Seiya heard his mother scream. "The world will be turned into nothing but evil if you let him live! He must die!"  
  
"Mama.." called Seiya as he struggled in the officer's arms in attempt to run to his mother's side. "Mama!"  
  
Akino turned her eyes towards Seiya's direction. The hatred in them disappeared and was replaced with a soft, longing love.  
  
"My baby," she whispered. "My beautiful angel."  
  
They both reached their hands out to each other but were being lead away. The police officer was carrying Seiya to her car while two medics were pushing Akino, who was on a stretcher, into the ambulance.  
  
"Goodbye.my baby." she said as the doors closed to the ambulance.  
  
"No! Mama! MAMA!" screamed Seiya.  
  
"Shh.Shhh.its okay honey," said the officer. "She is going to be alright."  
  
Seiya buried his face against the women's bosom and cried while she stroked his hair and opened the door to her patrol car.  
  
She placed him into the back seat and shut the door. Seiya watched as the women opened the driver door and climbed inside.  
  
Seiya looked out the back window as the car started and pulled out of the driveway of his home. It was sad to see his home disappear right before his eyes. All of this happened so very fast that it was too much for Seiya.  
  
Seiya slid down from his seat and closed his eyes. The sound of heavy rain began to hit against the patrol car. Seiya opened his eyes and looked to see that the policewomen had turned on the window wipers.  
  
"We will stop by a store and get you some food," said the women. "You must be hungry. For now, get some rest."  
  
Seiya nodded and turned his head to rest it against the car seat. The light of the full moon lit up the city he was in. His head suddenly perked up when something caught his eye. On one building he can see a person that appeared to have pure white wings; the moonlight reflected of the person.  
  
His eyes were huge as the person with the white wings passed by and replaced it with one that was wearing a white trench coat and had black wings.  
  
Seiya blinked a few times and both of them disappeared.  
  
"Angels?" he said to himself.  
  
"Little one, hush now," said the officer. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Sorry, police women-san," he apologized. He closed his eyes and curled up while clutching the blanket and his teddy bear close.  
  
"Maybe..I'll wake up..and this would just be some horrible nightmare.."  
  
Sadly, for poor Seiya Yamuko, this was reality.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
**I hope you enjoy the prologue of the pre-queal to In the Arms of an Angel. Stay tuned for Chapter 1 and please review so that I know how I am doing so far ^^**  
  
  
  
**This is a teaser for the following fic "From Falling to Flying". This will give you a glimpse of Seiya (Yami)'s life and what he does. Enjoy!**  
  
Introduction  
  
Seven years had passed since the day Seiya's mother tried to kill him. He would go to the mental hospital once a week to visit his mother. She'd forget who he is, call him Satan's child, or call him her little angel. The doctor said that she has a disorder where she keeps changing her mind about certain things and accuses things that are not what they are (like Seiya being the son of Satan).  
  
A man and women who are married but are unable to have children adopted Seiya when he was twelve years old. They treat him fairly and love him dearly like he was their own. He actually liked living with them because he felt like he had a true home.  
  
However, Seiya was the type to sneak out of the house every school night and hang out with his best friend Leo. They'd use fake ID's to get into bars and play pool against older men. But they never went far with getting into trouble. They'd never get into drugs, smoking, and alcohol.  
  
Leo is the same age as him. They met in Junior High and have been un- separable ever since. Leo was the goofy type and loved to pull pranks on the older kids. Sometimes they'd get so carried away they would come home with blood noses. But that didn't stop them until they got to high school where they calmed down a bit.  
  
Seiya's foster parents never found out about his late night outings; they always considered him a good, bright, kid. Seiya is bright of course but tends to get into mischief outside of school.  
  
Seiya enjoys going to the pool, watching Leo play basketball; Leo wants to be a pro when he is older, playing his electric guitar, and sneaking out of his room at night to hang around town.  
  
Seiya attends Red Star High and is in his final grade of high school. Him and Leo have promised each other that they'd graduation together ever since they met. As their graduation draws nearer...their destined fates is following close behind. This is the story of Seiya Yamuko and his life. 


	2. Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Day

**Note: I did not create the anime Yu-Gi-Oh or Seiya. Leo and the rest of the characters in this story are my creation. Leo's poem in this fic is also my creation so do NOT steal! This poem is copyrighted (I have entered it into a poetry contest).**  
  
Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Day  
  
"Seiya! Seiya wake up! Your friend Leo is here!"  
  
It was another typical Wednesday morning. Seiya would try to sleep in, Leo would come over and wait for him, and his foster mother would be yelling at him to wake up.  
  
"Hai Hai........." groaned Seiya. "Give me a minute will ya?"  
  
Seiya kicked the covers off his bed covers and fell onto the floor with a groan. He got to his feet and looked at his mirror near his bed.  
  
His hair was all over the place, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he did not look amused at the fact he was awakened from a pleasant sleep.  
  
"Seiya!" his mother cried.  
  
"Hai! " he yelled out. "I'm coming!"  
  
Wearing boxers and a T-shirt he walked up to his drawer and pulled it open. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto his bed. He changed into a clean pair of boxers and socks, then changed into his school uniform (white shirt, red over coat that had the school's symbol patched onto front, a black tie, and pants that were the same color as his over coat.  
  
"Seiya!" his mother sounded impatient. "Haiyaku or you'll be late!"  
  
"Wakatawa, Oka-san!" he called.  
  
"Come on, Seiya-kun," called his best friend, Leo. "Don't make me go up there!"  
  
Seiya growled; he always disliked it when Leo called him 'Seiya-kun'. Leo knew this and hasn't stopped calling him that because he loved to annoy Seiya.  
  
Seiya grabbed his school bag and ran down the stairs. He entered the kitchen where Leo was helping himself to some toast.  
  
"Ohaiya, sleepy head," said Leo with a grin on his face.  
  
"Maaaaa.........eating my breakfast again, I see?" said Seiya. He placed his hand near his mouth to stiffen a yawn.  
  
"You were taking a long time to drag your butt out of bed. I couldn't bare the thought of this delicious food going to waste."  
  
Seiya's mother giggled a little.  
  
"Always a flatterer," she said.  
  
"Only does it to get on his friends, mother's good side," mumbled Seiya as he snatched up the rest of the toast before Leo could wolf it down. "We're off, Oka-san."  
  
Leo frowned a bit when he saw that all the toast was gone. He stood up and smiled at Seiya's mother.  
  
"Ja, Mizuki-san," he said.  
  
"Have a good day you two," she said as she watched them walk out of the kitchen. "And behave yourselves."  
  
Leo and Seiya grinned at each other as they walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, what's on today's agenda?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Hmmm..........." Leo looked thoughtful. "Wanna raid the Arcade after school?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The approached the front gate of Red Star High. The people hanging around the school grounds waved to Seiya and Leo as they entered the grounds; they were mostly were waving to Leo because everyone loved the fact that he was the school's clown.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Leo-kun," called some of the girls. Some of them started to giggle.  
  
"Ohiya, bishoujo's," said Leo with a grin.  
  
As they both walked passed them, the girls started to giggle even more and some of them looked like they were going to melt to the floor.  
  
"Oi, why won't you choose one?" asked Seiya. "They are getting restless."  
  
"Meh, I have someone else on my mind," said Leo. "If I chose one of them, the others will be out for me or the person I'm dating 's blood."  
  
"Good point.........girls can be very dangerous." replied Seiya with a shudder.  
  
A while back when Seiya was on the swim team a girl asked him if he would go on a date with her. He turned her down because he didn't even know the girl and she didn't look too nice.  
  
The girl was not pleased with him rejecting her that she actually kicked him between the legs when his back was turned. Seiya nearly suffered a permanent voice change after that incident and had avoided girls ever since; he was planning to have kids when he was ikder but that thought had vanished from his mind instantly.  
  
The girl that wanted to date him is now after Leo. She keeps asking him to date her and he keeps turning her down because, as he told Seiya, he has no interest in her.  
  
"It depends on what type you run into," said Leo. "A lot of them can be dangerous and vicious, yet some of them can be as cute as a kitten."  
  
"Hey wait a minute............what do you mean you have someone else on your mind?" asked Seiya in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Not telling," said Leo with a grin.  
  
"Maaaaaaaa...........how dare you keep secrets from me," pouted Seiya.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later, Seiya-kun," said Leo as he chuckled softly.  
  
They continued their conversation about girls all the way down to their Biology class. Their teacher, Mr.Hinomoto, disliked both Seiya and Leo. He tries everything to get them in trouble with the principle but always fails. On the contrary, the principle actually loved them both because they brighten up the school with their humor.  
  
Seiya and Leo goof around a lot in his class and yet, both of them get good test scores. This always made Mr.Hinomoto angry.  
  
"I wonder what Hino-san is going to try today," said Leo as he and Seiya sat down on stools. The room was filled with students chattering away with their friends.  
  
"Try and separate us again so we can't throw paper around?" continued Leo.  
  
"I bet he is going to make up some excuse about us trying to blow up his lab again," commented Seiya.  
  
They both chuckled to themselves as Mr.Hinomoto entered the room and glared at the snickering best friends. The room, besides Leo and Seiya, stopped talking automatically.  
  
"I was hoping that you two would grow up before you graduate," he said as he placed his brief case down on his desk. "I dislike babysitting children. You're here to learn not to have fun."  
  
"But we love you, sir!" called Leo. "How could you not like us? You do know that we'll miss you when we go away!"  
  
The entire room burst into laughter. Mr.Hinomoto however looked very un- amused. His face was growing red with anger.  
  
"If you want to prove you love me, then why don't you act your age?" he asked angrily. "You adults, not ten year olds with no brains."  
  
"And cramp my style?" said Leo with a mocking look of shock on his face. "That is an insult on my behalf. It's like asking me to play a serious role in a movie."  
  
More giggles and snickers filled the room. Mr.Hinomoto slammed his ruler down on the desk and made everyone immediately quiet down.  
  
"That is enough, Dakume-san!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Hai Hai, whatever you say, Sensei." Leo winked at him. This caused a smirk to form on Seiya's face.  
  
"Everyone, books out, now," growled the teacher.  
  
Seiya and Leo casually took out their books with smirks on their faces while everyone hurried to get their notebooks and textbooks open.  
  
"Now then, we shall continue our notes on Human Immunity and Viruses," said the teacher. He turned towards the chalkboard and started to jot down notes. "The white blood cells helps the body to fight off certain diseases. The red blood cells-"  
  
"This is going to be a long, boring, science class," muttered Leo as he looked up to the board and back to his paper.  
  
"Meh, we've survived this since the tenth grade, we'll survive this till graduation." whispered Seiya as he took the notes down.  
  
"Poor Hinomoto-san, what would he do without us?" said Leo in a, fake sounding, sad voice. "We've known him all through high school and been through so much together."  
  
Seiya bit his tongue to hide a chuckle. Mr.Hinomoto turned a moment to glare at them both then went back to writing notes on the red and white blood cells.  
  
**  
  
"Ahhh, poetry! One of my favorites!"  
  
Leo and Seiya were now in English class listening to their over- enthusiastic teacher Mrs. Wakumei talk about poetry. They didn't mind English but they figure that their teacher eats a lot of sweets because she was so damn hyper.  
  
"I am looking forward to hearing you read out your poetry you have been assigned to work on over the weekend," announced the teacher. "Who shall we start with?"  
  
Many people were so nervous that they were literally hiding their faces behind their books. Mrs.Wakumei frowned.  
  
"Anyone? Come now, there must be a brave soul out there."  
  
To Seiya's amazement, Leo stood from his desk.  
  
"Ahhh, Dakume-san!" exclaimed Mrs.Wakumei. "As childish as you and your friend are I am pleased to see you volunteer to read us your poem. You may begin."  
  
She sat on her desk and crossed her legs. Leo cleared his throat and began his poem. Seiya was looking very curious and then had a grin on his face; he was expecting it to be another one of Seiya's goofy poems.  
  
"Seasons of life and death, by Leo Dakume," began Leo.  
  
Cherry blossom petals swirl around me like a pink storm. The wind carries a sweet scent. I'll breathe it in and breathe it out. The touch of the petals on my hand is like touching a Chinese silk dress. Spring is here and I am born, but what will summer bring for me?  
  
Blue ocean waves caress my skin like a lover's warm hand. The air is misted with a salty scent. I'll breathe it in and breathe it out. My hand dips into the seawater and I absorb the warmth into me. Summer is my time of freedom, but I dread the though of autumn's offerings.  
  
Dead colored leaves Dance an ancient rhythm around me. The crisp, fresh air is like a rare perfume. I'll breathe it in and breathe it out. I capture a leaf within my hand. It crumbles and feels like shattered glass. Autumn makes me cringe in fear, for wintertime is the open arms of the reaper.  
  
Pale white snow buries me like an unheated blanket. The scent of death approaches me. I do not breathe in or breathe out. I rest my body upon the snow. It stings me like sharp cold pins. Do not weep, do not cry for my death. For spring will return, along with my birth.  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped to his or her desks as Leo bowed his head and took his seat. Seiya was absolutely flabbergasted; Leo never wrote a poem that was serious.  
  
"O-O-Oh my.........." stuttered the teacher. "That was..........it was.........Oh Dakume-san it was so beautiful!"  
  
She got to her feet and started to clap her hands. It took everyone a moment to finally shake off the shock of Leo's seriousness and start clapping his or her hands like mad. Some of the students stood up, whistled and whooped. Leo was looking quite sheepish.  
  
"You deserve an A+, Dakume-san," cried the teacher. "Oh, you've just made my day!"  
  
While Leo was still looking sheepish, Seiya was still gaping at him; he still wasn't over the shock.  
  
The bell rung and everyone gathered their bags and books. Mrs.Wakumei was exchanging good-byes to the other students as Seiya and Leo headed out of the class.  
  
"Whow, since when Leo?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Since when, nani?" said Leo.  
  
"Since when could you write poetry like that?"  
  
He ran from Leo's side so that he was walking backwards in front of Leo and was staring up into his eyes.  
  
Leo chuckled. "And I thought you knew me well. But then again, I try not to let it get around. I only write poetry when I feel like it. Sure I most of them time write silly ones but I do have a serious side, Seiya."  
  
"A serious side you have kept hidden well." Seiya grinned.  
  
"Elementary, my dear side kick," replied Leo. "Any other mysterious you like to solve?"  
  
"Naah, I think that if I find other secrets about you my brain will malfunction."  
  
The two friends laughed as they walked out the crowded hallways and headed off towards the arcade for an afternoon of playing martial arts games.  
  
**  
  
"Oka-san, tadaima!" called Seiya.  
  
"Welcome home, Seiya-kun," called his mother. "There is some dinner in the fridge for you."  
  
"I'll save it for tomorrow, Oka-san," said Seiya as he ran up the stairs to his room. "I'm awfully sleepy and I had dinner with Leo. Oyasumi."  
  
"Konbanwa Seiya. Oyasumi, Seiya," called his father.  
  
"Back at you, Otto-san," Seiya called back with a grin on his face.  
  
He closed the door behind him and tossed his bag onto a chair. Then he flicked the light switch off and flopped onto his bed.  
  
"I can't believe it.........graduation is coming so soon."  
  
He looked over to his calendar. Written in blue under June 12th was the words "Leo's Big Day".  
  
"Leo's Basketball Finals is coming up as well, can't wait for that."  
  
His sleepily pulled off his clothing until he was left in his boxers and socks. His eyes drooped after looking over at the window, then they fully closed.  
  
"Can't wait.........." his whispered as he dozed off.  
  
**  
  
At around two fifty two a.m, Seiya was still asleep; but he is not alone. Outside sitting on his windowsill was a figure with large, dark wings that are spread out. The figure is quietly watching Seiya sleep and a smirk is stretching across its lips.  
  
"Soon your big day will arrive, Seiya Mizuki," said the figure; it appears to be a male. "Or should I say............Seiya Yamuko."  
  
The figure's eyes turned bright green as he stared at the sleeping Seiya. His eyes then closed as he could see pictures of Seiya's pleasant dream.  
  
"I think I'll have a little fun with your dreams, dear Seiya," said the figure with an evil chuckle. "For soon...........those dreams will become reality."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
**Well, this gives you an idea about what the two goof balls do. It was amazing that Leo actually did something serious for a change grins. I hope you haven't gotten bored reading this fic. I'll try to make it more entertaining in the next chapters (have a good plot planned out). I also hope you liked Leo's poem (aka, my poem) ^^. Bye for now!**  
  
**Translations for Chapter 1: (Hai - Yes) (Wakatawa - I understand) (Haiyaku - Hurry/Hurry up!) (Oka-san - Mother) (Ja - Bye) (Bishoujo - Cute girls) (Ohaiyo - Good Morning) (Sensei - Teacher) (Tadaima - I'm home) (Oyasumi - Goodnight) (Konbanwa - Good evening) (Otto-san - Father)** 


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Dream and High Fever

Note: Ramune Soda is a japanese soda drink in a funny shaped glass bottle. They sell it here where I live and it's quite yummy. I don't know if its really called Ramune but it said so on the label so I'm amusing. Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Dream and High Fever  
  
  
  
"Where am I"  
  
Seiya was floating in pure darkness. He was alone, dressed in his school uniform. He turned his head around to see if anyone was near. Suddenly, a figure appeared a few meters away from Seiya. Seiya gasped and fixed his eyes on the figure.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The figure moved closer to him and it turned out to be his best friend Leo.  
  
"Leo?" said Seiya in a confused tone. "What are you doing here and where are we?"  
  
Leo just smiled at him and floated closer to him with his arms stretched out.  
  
"Leo, what are you-"  
  
Seiya stopped talking when Leo slipped his arms around his waist and placed his lips against his own. Seiya floated there, his blood eyes wide with shock; he always admired Leo but never this way before.  
  
Leo broke the kissed and softly smiled down at him.  
  
"Seiya, aishiteru."  
  
Seiya softly gasped as Leo's grip around him tightened.  
  
"I love you so much.......that I must hurt you. I want to break you and see you suffer because of me."  
  
Seiya softly cried out when Leo shoved him away. Seiya floated back and watched in horror as the girl that he rejected appeared near Leo and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"He is mine now," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"What......Leo......?" said Seiya as his eyes bulged.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around the girl and they turned from Seiya. Seiya called out Leo's name and reached for his shoulder. He turned Leo around to face him, but suddenly backed up in horror when he saw that it wasn't Leo. Instead, it was a figure with sickening green eyes and a wicked smirk on its face.  
  
Seiya tried to turn away but the figure captured his face in its hands and pulled him close to it. The figure leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Your mine..........."  
  
Seiya felt a warm liquid on the figure's hands. His heart beating fast he turned his eyes to the figure's hands. He yelled in horror when he saw that on the figure's hands............. was blood...........  
  
**  
  
Seiya flung himself off his bed and fell to the ground. He was panting harshly and he was drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"A dream........it was only a dream."  
  
He lifted his head up and looked to his clock. He groaned softly; it was five in the morning and his mom would be yelling at him to wake up in three hours.  
  
"Leo's basketball game will be in a few days," mumbled Seiya as he dragged himself up into his bed. "I can't be having bad dreams now, I want to be wide awake on his big day."  
  
His softly gasped as a flashback of his dream with Leo kissing him passed through his mind. His cheeks immediately turned red. He shook his head rapidly.  
  
"The hell was that?"  
  
He flopped onto his bed and landed on his stomach. He started to run his fingers through his messy hair and he softly groaned.  
  
"Why do I keep remembering that.........part............of my dream. I don't like Leo that way. Even though girls are scary and Leo has been there for me since.........."  
  
His eyes went huge as realization started to sink in. He was attracted to Leo like a girl is attracted to a man.  
  
"Oh no............this cannot be happening."  
  
He moaned slightly when he realized it was true..............he was falling in love with Leo, his best friend.  
  
**  
  
"Seiya, wake up!"  
  
Seiya softly groaned and opened his eyes. He looked to his clock and it read seven fifty-nine. Why couldn't his mother wake him up at exactly eight? He had one more minute to sleep. He was dead tired and didn't really feel good.  
  
"Hey Seiya, I'm eating your breakfast if you don't hurry down," called Leo.  
  
Seiya froze when he heard Leo's voice and gulped; he was hoping that he could avoid Leo today so he could straighten out his feelings. But it looks at though he has to face him even though it will be awkward. But he didn't want to face him right now.  
  
Seiya drew the covers over his head and softly called out, "I'm not feeling good right now.........."  
  
"That's what you get for eating six slices of pizza last night," called Leo. "I told you it would make you sick."  
  
"Oh no," warned his mother. "You're not staying home, young man. You only have a few weeks of school left. You can tough it out."  
  
Seiya tensed as he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom and Leo's voice calling out to his mother about how he will get him out of bed. Seiya remained still as Leo opened his door and approached his bed.  
  
"Come on, Seiya," said Leo. "We got plans to torment Hino-san again. Remember? We were going to write little messages all over his chalkboard so that we can spend some of the class time cleaning it off."  
  
Leo grabbed onto the bed sheets and flung them off Seiya. Seiya turned his eyes and stared up at Leo's smiling face in surprise. Leo grabbed his arm and playfully dragged him off the bed.  
  
"Come on you," he said. "I will dress you myself if you don't hurry."  
  
Leo reached out and started to pull Seiya's shirt off his head. Seiya went into a panic and yelled 'STOP!'. Leo released him and stumbled back with a puzzled look on his face. Seiya jerked his nightshirt down and blushed furiously.  
  
"I can dress myself.........." said Seiya in a tiny voice.  
  
"Seiya, you're acting weird," said Leo. "I would ask if your PMSing but your not a girl. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Leo crouched in front of Seiya and looked him in the eyes. Seiya returned the glance for a moment, then his eyes wondered down and accidentally landed on Leo's crotch. Seiya turned red again and looked away. Leo noticed that his face was all red and reached out. Seiya flinched a little when Leo rested his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Are you honestly not feeling well?" asked Leo. "Your face is all red and you're quite warm."  
  
Seiya looked back to Leo's eyes and saw that they were filled with concern; he never saw Leo have that kind of look in his eyes. Seiya felt like he was melting to the floor and his cheeks were burning with red.  
  
Seiya opened his mouth to say something, but Leo started to speak. "I'll tell your mom that you're not kidding about not feeling well. You just get some rest and I'll come back after school with your homework."  
  
Leo smiled and patted Seiya on the head. He stood up and headed over to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed like that," said Leo. "I should look before I leap. I'll bring you back some cold snacks to make up for my intrusion."  
  
He winked at Leo; Seiya would've turned redder but he is already many shades of red, and left his room. Seiya crawled back into his and held his breath as he heard mummers coming from downstairs. He then heard a door opening and closing; Leo had left.  
  
Seiya scrambled out of his bed and ran over to his bedroom window. He looked out the window and watched Leo walk down the street. He backed away from the window when Leo turned to look towards him. Seiya leaned against the wall and softly panted.  
  
"This is the first time that Leo was being serious," he thought to himself. "I've never seem him act so kind and concern towards me before."  
  
He turned his head and peeked out the window. Leo was gone. With a sigh, Seiya made his way back to his bed and crawled under the covers. He curled up and stared at the wall for a moment.  
  
"Well this is just great," he said out loud. "What a rotten time to get sick. I don't want to miss Leo's finals. I'll crawl there if I must."  
  
Seiya softly yawned and closed his eyes. He was silently hoping that when he wakes up Leo would be right by his side.  
  
**  
  
Something cold pressed against Seiya's forehead. He made a soft sound and opened his eyes slowly. At first he saw a blurry figure but then it turned out to be Leo holding a Ramune soda against his forehead.  
  
"Hey there," said Leo. "How you feeling?"  
  
Seiya softly groaned in response. Leo took the soda away and rested his hand on his forehead again.  
  
"Geez," he said with a whistle. "You're burning up. Luckily I brought you some cold stuff and medicine."  
  
Seiya's face was burning partly because of Leo being near him, but he was actually sick. Seiya sat half way up as Leo dug through a grocery bag.  
  
"Lets see........" said Leo. "I got tons of Ramune sodas, some strawberry ice pops, some-"  
  
"Ummm.........Leo," started Seiya. "I-"  
  
Leo quickly popped a thermometer into his mouth.  
  
"Hush now, let that rest under your tongue," said Leo.  
  
Seiya frowned up at Leo and watched him continue searching through his grocery bags.  
  
"Ahhh!" exclaimed Leo. "Found it! Medicine!"  
  
He pulled out a small bottle of medicine. Seiya's thermometer beeped and Leo gently slid it out of his mouth. He looked down at it and frowned.  
  
"A hundred and two point seven," he said. "Looks like we gotta bring that fever down."  
  
"Leo," said Seiya.  
  
"Take two every seven hours with food or milk," he read out the instructions on the medicine bottle. "Do not increase number of dosage or-"  
  
"Leo!" cried Seiya.  
  
Leo stopped reading and blinked.  
  
"Sorry, what did you said?" he asked.  
  
Seiya managed to sit all the way up and he turned around to face Leo in a sitting position.  
  
"Leo..........what are your thoughts on boys dating each other?" he asked.  
  
Leo looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Man, that fever sure has got to you," laughed Leo.  
  
"I'm serious!" cried Seiya in an annoyed voice.  
  
Leo blinked and stared at him for a moment. He then averted his eyes to the medicine bottle and opened it.  
  
"What are my thoughts?" Leo asked as he dumped two pills into his hand and placed them on the bedside table. "Well..........when I see two men holding each other's hands, it doesn't bother me one bit. I mean, love doesn't say it has to happen between two members of the opposite sex. I think love can happen to anyone. Boy girl, girl girl, and boy boy."  
  
Leo reached into the grocery bag and dug out the Ramune sodas. "What I mean to say, that is what I believe love really is. Why should it only happen between a boy and girl?"  
  
"Leo.........." whispered Seiya. He blinked when Leo held out the two pills and an open Ramune soda towards him.  
  
"Here," said Leo in a kind voice. "This will help bring that fever of yours down."  
  
Seiya looked at Leo as he took the medicine and the soda. He threw the pills into his mouth and took gulps of his soda to wash the pills down. Leo rested his elbows on Seiya's bed and smiled at him.  
  
"Good boy," he said with a smile. "Now why did you ask me that strange question?"  
  
Seiya sent his soda splashing everywhere. He softly coughed and looked at Leo. Leo grabbed a tissue and gently used it to clean off the soda dripping down Seiya's face.  
  
"Are you in love with a guy, Seiya?" asked Leo. "I won't think differently of you if you do. Heck, I don't blame you because girls can be very scary."  
  
Seiya looked down.  
  
"I'm not too sure, Leo," said Seiya. "I had a dream about..........him and now I am not sure. Even if I did he probably wouldn't feel the same way as me. I mean, girls chase him a lot and he seems to be more into girls."  
  
"Oh?" said Leo. "Do I know him?"  
  
He smiled cat like at Seiya. Seiya gulped.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "It is because it is-"  
  
"Well," interrupted Leo. "If you do have feelings for him and he rejects you, let me know and I'll kick his ass for you."  
  
Leo grinned up at Seiya but Seiya didn't look too happy. But he hid his sadness with a small smile.  
  
"Sure," he said. "I'll do that."  
  
"Good," said Leo and he gave him a thumbs up. "Now how about having a strawberry smoothy pop? You must be starving."  
  
"Got any chewable food?" asked Seiya with a grin on his face.  
  
"I figured you'd want something like that," replied Leo. "So I brought you some soup. But you must eat your dessert first before having your supper."  
  
Seiya couldn't help but laugh; Leo was always such a clown no matter what. Leo handed him a frozen treat and they both enjoyed eating them. Leo told him all about having fun with tormenting Mr.Hinomoto.  
  
Mr.Hinomoto threatened him that he would get him kicked off the basketball team if he doesn't grow up, but Leo knew that his coach will never allow that because Leo is one of their best players.  
  
Seiya really enjoyed having Leo take care of him. Leo would bring him sick people's food whenever he wanted it, bring him drinks, watch some tv with him; Seiya has his own tv set, and tell him jokes about how the school flooded with tears because he wasn't there today.  
  
Seiya was very content with having Leo over that he forgot about confessing his feelings for him. He will decide later tonight about when he will tell him.  
  
**  
  
When Leo left; which was around twelve at night, Seiya rested on his bed and looked out the window in deep thoughts about telling Leo his feelings for him. Leo spending hours with him today helped Seiya's feelings grow stronger for him.  
  
When Seiya asked Leo about what he thought of boys being a couple, his answer didn't really help Seiya much and now made him nervous about telling him his feelings. Seiya was afraid that Leo would reject him because he seemed to be into girls and he did say he had someone on his mind at the moment.  
  
"I think that," Seiya said to himself, "I'll decide on the day of his basketball game. If he wins the basketball game, I'll tell him my feelings. If he loses............I'll try to get over him and look at him as a friend only."  
  
Seiya slowly smiled and nodded his head at his decision.  
  
"If he rejects me, he'll have to kick his own ass because he promised that he would kick the person, who rejected me, 's ass."  
  
This helped Seiya feel a bit better over the though of Leo rejecting him. Seiya closed his eyes and snuggled against his warm blankets and the warm water bottle against his stomach; this helped his slight stomach ache he had earlier go away.  
  
"I just hope that I will be well enough to go to school tomorrow," he thought to himself.  
  
He softly yawned and became still sleep consumed him. He smiled as he drifted off.  
  
**  
  
At five fifty two a.m, the figure had once again returned near Seiya's window. Sick green eyes laid on Seiya's slumbering, body and a smirked formed.  
  
"Dreaming of him I see?" said the figure that softly chuckled. "Perhaps I should peek at your dream and then make the dream you had last night come back."  
  
The figure moved through the window and entered Seiya's room. He floated towards Seiya was an outstretched hand.  
  
"Soon, Seiya," said the figure. "Your destiny shall come and you will belong to me."  
  
The figure touched Seiya's forehead and its eyes closed as their minds connected and the figure watched Seiya's dream through his mind. He didn't like what he saw and quickly changed it to Seiya's dream from last night.  
  
The figure didn't seem to like the idea of Leo and Seiya being together. In fact, he is out to destroy it and claim Seiya as his own. Will Seiya and Leo be together and defeat this creature of darkness? What does this figure plan to do?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
**Hehe, Leo is such a sweetie. I hope you fans are liking this. I am really enjoying writing this fic ^^. Do you want to know who the figure really is..........? Well, you'll have to wait and find out :-P For now, watch out for the next chappie! Oh, and Happy New Year Minna-san!**  
  
**Translations: (Aishiteru - I love you)** 


	4. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
